Best Friends
by Majandra
Summary: Maria and Liz bonding while Max and Michael following!!!


Best friends!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Roswell (Except a poster on my wall)  
  
Author's Notes: Hay this is my second Fan fiction I hope you enjoy it! I love the friendship between Liz and Maria (Reminds me of myself and my best friend) So I decided to write a fic about the two of them on a little trip. It does include a Worried Max, And an Annoyed Michael. And the usual cast are in there somewhere. It takes place a few week's after Alex's death so you have to work it into the show! I wrote this nearly a year ago so I hope you like!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1: No way your coming with me!  
  
"Liz how many time's do I have to tell you this, You cannot let men, especially the not of this earth kind rule your life and you cannot be at there beck and call twenty four seven" Maria said quietly as she stood with Liz in the crash down. Liz poured a cherry cola and smiled at her friend's advice.  
  
"Maria, Me and Max are finally getting to a place we were last year" Liz whispered, She glanced at Max who sat in a booth alone in the Crashdown.  
  
"Yeah I know that but you need to take it slow, I do not do whatever Michael say's" Maria said. Michael rang the bell.  
  
"Maria come here" Michael yelled, Maria rolled her eyes. Liz laughed slightly.  
  
"Use this as an example" Maria suggested.  
  
"Sorry Michael I'm busy" Maria said relaxed. Liz glanced over at Michael who shook his head and returned to cook a burger.  
  
"See" Maria said happily. Liz nodded.  
  
"Yeah but Michael is not Max and if I don't go over and have a talk with max he'll think I'm ignoring him" Liz said with a worried tone.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Treat them mean keep them keen" Maria said with a grin. Liz picked up a basket of fries.  
  
"Thanks for the advice Maria but I'm going to go talk with Max" Liz said. Liz walked over to the booth. Maria stood near the kitchen hatch and shook her head in disappointment. Maria then turned her attentions to Michael.  
  
"Sorry about that space boy Liz need serious help, what did you want?" Maria asked. Michael handed her a burger.  
  
"Just wanting to know if you were coming over my place later as your Moms outta town?" Michael replied unenthusiastically. Maria smiled.  
  
"Of course or you can come over mine." Maria said planting a quick kiss on the cheek of her boyfriend. Michael frowned at Maria's kiss and went back to cooking.  
  
"Max I still feel a little guilty about the way I treated you, Michael, Isabel and Tess after Alex's death" Liz said. Max took a sip of Soda.  
  
"Liz you were upset and angry, we all understand that" Max reassured Liz. Liz smiled.  
  
"Thanks Max. It was tough going there for a while. I thought there was going to be a devoid that could never be healed" Liz said looking away from Max.  
  
"Liz don't feel guilty" Max said. Liz looked glumly and the floor. Max took Liz's hand in his.  
  
"Were all back to normal now, Alex's death has left us all saddened and there is always going to be gap in the group but we have to move on" Max said caringly.  
  
"Your right" Liz agreed. Max smiled.  
  
"Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Max asked nervously. Maria heard this and decided to help her friend. Maria walked over casually.  
  
"Liz I need to talk to you about a customer, Hay Max" Maria said. Liz frowned.  
  
"Go ahead" Liz said. Maria laughed slightly.  
  
"In private" Maria pulled Liz up from the booth and dragged her through the kitchen and into the back room.  
  
"Maria what is it?" Liz asked puzzled. Maria put a hand on each of Liz's shoulders and looked her straight in the face.  
  
"Liz do you know what you are doing, Going on a date with Max is a bad idea" Maria advised.  
  
"Maria, I didn't even get a chance to give Max an answer, anyway Max knows we'll only be going as friends" Liz replied. Maria sighed.  
  
"Yes but do you?" Maria asked. Liz broke free from Maria grasp and began to walk back into the restaurant.  
  
"Liz think with your head not your heart" Maria yelled after her. Liz shook off Maria's advice and went to rejoin Max.  
  
"Sorry, What were you saying?" Liz asked casually.  
  
"Movie's do you want to go?" Liz thought for a moment she couldn't help but think about what Maria had said.  
  
"I'll give you a call later, I might have to work late" Liz lied. Max nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll be looking forward to your call" Max said getting up.  
  
"Okay, The soda and fries are on me," Liz said. Max smiled as he put his jacket on.  
  
"So speak to you soon" Max said, Liz nodded.  
  
Maria opened her locker in the back room of the crash down, She pulled out a hairbrush and started comb her hair. Liz walked into the room.  
  
"Hay, are you going someplace?" Liz asked. Maria shook her head.  
  
"No I just like to look good" Maria said. Liz looked at Maria. Suddenly Michael burst into the room.  
  
"Hay Maria are you ready," Michael asked. Liz's jaw dropped.  
  
"Maria" Liz said shocked. Maria sighed.  
  
"Michael give us a minute," Maria said. Michael rolled his eyes and walked out.  
  
"Maria your so one to talk" Liz said.  
  
"Okay, Okay I gave into temptation, I couldn't help it " Maria groaned.  
  
"I called Max and said I was busy," Liz said.  
  
"Look I'll tell Michael to take a hike, we need some time away from men. We can do something together," Maria suggested. Liz smiled. Maria walked into the kitchen and saw Michael sitting on the side waiting for her.  
  
"Sorry I've got other thing's to do tonight" Maria said. Michael sighed.  
  
"What, Look I invite you over and you say no. What's with that?" Michael said. Maria jumped up on the counter next to Michael.  
  
"Look Liz has issues that I have to help her with, I'll make it up to you tomorrow" Maria seductively.  
  
"Maybe I'm busy" Michael said, Maria kissed Michael on the cheek a few times Michael moved his head away annoyed.  
  
"I'm going over to Maxwell's I'll see you whenever" Michael said jumping down off the counter. Maria also got down and walked in to the back room where Liz was waiting.  
  
"See I can turn Michael down" Maria said proudly. Liz smiled.  
  
"So shall we go to your place and watch a movie and eat Ice cream?" Liz asked Maria nodded.  
  
"Yeah why the hell not" Maria said. Suddenly Maria's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Maria said down the receiver.  
  
"Maria honey I need you to do me a huge favour" A voice said.  
  
"Mom, What's up?" Maria asked.  
  
"Sean it what's up, He went to Texas with some friends and he is stuck with no money and his friend have gone off. I would go but I'm on Vacation as you know" Amy said panic stricken.  
  
"Mom calm down put a drop of grief relief under your tongue" Maria advised.  
  
"Maria will you go pick him up?" Amy asked down the phone.  
  
"Sure Mom, How are you and Jim?" Maria asked. Amy sighed down the phone.  
  
"Fine we'll be back soon. Now Sean has his cell and is staying in a Motel tonight so if you leave in the morning at about eight am you'll get there before lunch" Amy said.  
  
"Okay Mom take care" Maria said.  
  
"Get a good night's sleep Honey and remember to fill the Car up with gas before you leave," Amy ordered.  
  
"Okay Mom, Bye" Maria said, She hung up the phone.  
  
"So what's going on?" Liz asked. Maria smiled.  
  
"Road trip baby" Maria said with a smile. Liz frowned.  
  
"Oh Maria I don't think I can come" Liz said. Maria shook her head.  
  
"Look your coming with me and that's that" Maria demanded. Liz sighed.  
  
"Fine when do we leave?" Liz asked.  
  
"Bright and early tomorrow morning, you'd better stay over mine" Maria said putting on her jacket.  
  
"Yeah I'll go grab a few thing's, Mom and dad won't mind there at the Restaurant owners of the south luncheonette this weekend" Liz said. Maria nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Liz you have to help me fine my organic lip balm" Maria said frantically. Liz stood in the Den of Maria and Amy's house.  
  
"Maria it's eight thirty and we'll be late to pick up Sean" Liz said with a worried tone. Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look I cannot have dry lips okay so help me, tear the place apart if you have to" Maria yelled. Liz nodded and herself and Maria ripped the place apart.  
  
"Here I have it!" Liz yelled joyfully as she pulled the lip balm from the back of the couch. Maria squealed with joy.  
  
"Thank you, thank you" Maria said. Suddenly Liz and Maria's smiles faded and took a look around the room.  
  
"Oh my god" Liz said quietly. The den had literally been pulled apart; Maria and Liz could not believe they'd actually done so much damage for one lip balm.  
  
"God my mother is going to kill me" Maria sighed. Liz glanced at her watch.  
  
"Maria, We'd better get going. We'll clean it up when we get home" Liz said picking up her backpack. Maria nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and at least we found my lip balm" Maria smiled. Liz laughed and they both headed for the jetta.  
  
Max and Michael walked along the sidewalk towards the De Luca family home.  
  
"Michael are you sure Ms De Luca won't mind me coming over?" Max asked. Michael shook his head and searched in his coat pocket for a key.  
  
"Look Amy said treat it as my home, and I do. Anyway she and the Sheriff our outta town" Michael said unlocking the front door to the house.  
  
"Look I've-" Max stopped in mid speech at the sight of the house. Michael frowned and he and Max walked into the house.  
  
"Wow is it usually like this?" Max said sarcastically.  
  
"No, Maria are you here?" Michael yelled. There was no reply, Michael slowly walked around the room.  
  
"Do you think everything's okay?" Michael asked. Max frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Look I'm gonna call Liz, Where's the phone?" Max asked. Michael picked it up from near his feet.  
  
"I'm gonna check around back" Michael said, He headed hurriedly towards the back of the house. Max saw a note on the window ledge. Max studied it; the note was scribbled and looked very UN neat.  
  
"Michael, I found something" Max yelled, Michael appeared again and stood next to max.  
  
"S,Y,S Maria and Liz" Max read, Michael frowned,  
  
"What the hell sys mean?" Michael asked puzzled. Max shook his head.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine Michael" Max replied Michael started getting irritated.  
  
"Look we need to find them they could be in trouble," Michael ordered. Max agreed.  
  
"Let's get the jeep and head to the Crash down and see if anyone's seen them" Max suggested.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2: Never be a slave to men!  
  
Maria and Liz sung along to Blink 182 as Maria drove towards Texas. Liz was having so much fun; She hadn't had this much fun since before Alex died. Liz stopped singing.  
  
"What wrong?" Maria asked turning the volume of the music down.  
  
"Nothing, It's just we haven't had this much fun in a while you know since Alex died" Liz said, Maria sighed.  
  
"Yeah I know, but let's not ruin it by dragging up horrible memory's" Maria said, Liz smiled and turned the music up.  
  
"Let's party!" Liz yelled. Maria and Liz began to sing at their heart's content.  
  
"Isabel have you seen Maria or Liz" Michael demanded slamming his fist on the table at the crash down. Isabel flinched.  
  
"God no I haven't Michael" Isabel said shocked. Michael headed over to Tess and Kyle's table.  
  
"What's going on?" Isabel asked. Max took a seat next to his sister.  
  
"Maria and Liz have gone missing, Maria's place look's like it's been ransacked" Max said with a worried tone.  
  
"Oh my god" Isabel said. Michael came back to Isabel's table followed by Tess and Kyle.  
  
"Kyle said he saw Maria and Liz " Michael said. Max's eyes widened.  
  
"Really?" Max asked. Kyle nodded.  
  
"Yeah it was a little weird, I was passing by Maria's place and they were running towards the car. I said hi but they couldn't stop and talk because they had to go to Austin. They both looked really hot and frustrated," Kyle said starting to get worried.  
  
"Texas, What the hell is there in Texas?" Michael asked.  
  
"Was they behaviour weird?" Max asked Kyle, Kyle nodded.  
  
"Yeah I guess now when I think about it. Maria reversed the car backwards when she was trying to get out of the driveway" Kyle said.  
  
"That's nothing unusual" Michael muttered.  
  
"Oh and she drove of in such a hurry. Liz looked like she'd been crying" Kyle said. Max got up off his seat.  
  
"Did you call their Cell phone's" Isabel asked. Max and Michael glanced at each other.  
  
"Nope, I'll call Liz's" Max said taking Isabel's phone from her. Max dialled in the number and there was silence for a few moments. Suddenly there was the sound of ringing from behind the counter.  
  
"Well look's like Liz forgot her phone" Michael observed, Michael took the phone from Max and Called Maria.  
  
"It say's it's turned off, which is strange Maria never has that thing off" Michael said.  
  
"That's it were going to Texas" Max ordered.  
  
"I'm coming" Michael said.  
  
"What about us?" Tess asked. Max shook his head.  
  
"No you guy's better stay here it, we'll let you know if anything happens" Max said running out of the Crash down.  
  
"Take care" Isabel yelled after them.  
  
"You know Liz for the past two years we have been slave's to our men, I mean I spend far to many week's pinning for Michael Gurien. I mean god he broke my heart the day he told me it was over you remember the whole white room thing. But then he came along and snapped his fingers and I went crawling back to him. You know he has put me in so many awkward situations and he has no intention of ever becoming the perfect boyfriend and you know yes he does make me happy and you know the whole Vegas thing when he got me on stage and the prom thing and he's been there for me with the whole Alex situation. God maybe he is the perfect boyfriend" Maria said as they still drove down the high way. Liz smiled.  
  
"Maria you complain about how he's such a bad boyfriend but he makes up for it in other ways. I mean what guy would get dance lesson's just because he knows how much it means to his girlfriend" Liz said. Maria smiled.  
  
"I'm lucky, Mom is absolutely in love with spacey boy. The couch is becoming his permeate home. She even cook's him breakfast" Maria said with a smile.  
  
"I'm happy for you" Liz said, She was a little envious but she was truly happy for Maria and Michael. Maria smiled.  
  
"Thanks, God me and Michael fight like cat and dog but we truly love each other, Like you and Max" Maria commented. Liz shook her head.  
  
"I used to think that to, you know when I saw him and Tess together my heart did brake, but I know Max doesn't want Tess. He told me and I believe him. It's just I'm scared to get back into the whole dating thing with him because I don't want my heart to be broken again" Liz said, Maria gave her a caring smile.  
  
"He'll never hurt you again," Maria said trying to reassure her friend.  
  
"What if they do find a way to get home and leave us" Liz said, Maria frowned.  
  
"I'm being stupid Max wouldn't leave me and Michael sure as hell wouldn't leave you" Liz said. Maria swallowed uneasy and gave Liz a fake smile. Something suddenly hit Maria the fear that Michael would leave.  
  
Max dove the jeep as fast as he could down the freeway.  
  
"How far do you think there ahead of us?" Max asked. Michael shrugged.  
  
"Maybe a hour or so, Kyle said he saw them at eight thirty and we were at the De Luca place a nine thirty so you do the math" Michael said irritated. Max glared at Michael.  
  
"What's your problem?" Max asked. Michael took a huge annoyed sigh.  
  
"Look I'm always worrying about Maria and if she's okay. I can't stand that she might be in trouble," Michael said. Max smiled.  
  
"It's called being in love Michael" Max said. Michael didn't say anything.  
  
"Michael you love Maria right?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah of course its just a little hard to talk about love and stuff. It's just hard" Michael said quietly.  
  
"What's so hard about it? You and Maria are perfect for each other I mean she's the only girl I've seen ever make you smile and open up to. And she'd the only woman capable of putting up with you" Max said with a laugh. Michael gave Max a sour look.  
  
"I used to be scared that I'd hurt her, now I'm just happy every time she smiles" Michael said.  
  
"Do you tell her you love her?" Max asked inquisitively.  
  
"No not that often, but we don't need to because we know" Michael said. Max frowned.  
  
"Maybe Maria need's to be told more often" Max suggested.  
  
"Look me and Maria understand each other, She knows I love her and vice versa," Michael said with a hint of doubt in his voice.  
  
"Tell her when we see them next" Max ordered.  
  
"Tell Liz you love her" Michael said. Max swallowed and remained silent.  
  
"At least I don't go around kissing other girls in front of my girlfriend" Michael said sarcastically.  
  
"Michael, That's in the past" Max said uneasily. Michael raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Okay then" Michael said unconvinced.  
  
"Michael, Me and Tess are always going to have a connection with each other. I don't love her though" Max said. Michael nodded.  
  
"When we go home, It's gonna be hard to leave huh" Michael said staring out the window.  
  
"Michael who knows when were going home, tomorrow next week, next year in thirty years. We should just live for the moment, and maybe I won't go" Max sighed.  
  
"Maxwell you'll go, you can't not. Maybe we should have thought about these things before we got involved with these humans" Michael commented.  
  
"These humans, Come on if you could turn back time you'd have it the same" Max said. Michael nodded.  
  
"Maybe I would, I wouldn't have let Maria go that summer. I still don't know what possessed me to tell her it was over" Michael said.  
  
"You thought you were a killer and you'd hurt her that's why" Max replied. Michael took out his wallet from his jacket Jean's pocket. Michael pulled out a photo booth picture of himself and Maria. Max laughed.  
  
"Michael Gurien carrying a picture of a girl" Max said still laughing with disbelief. Michael looked down at the photo in embarrassment.  
  
"Look we had in done in Vegas after her performance, She made me and I didn't want to have another argument with her" Michael said. Max grinned.  
  
"It's sweet Michael, Maybe you do have a soft inertia" Max said. Michael put the picture back in his wallet.  
  
"Yeah don't go telling everyone I've got a rep to uphold" Michael said. Max nodded. Michael looked out the window again and smiled to himself.  
  
Maria parked the Jetta in a space outside some rest rooms. Liz got out quickly and ran to the toilet. Maria laughed and locked the car, She made her way over to the truck stop store. Maria browsed and brought a big gulp and a can Cola for Liz and some potato chips.  
  
"Thanks" Maria said paying the teller, Maria put her change in her purse and made her way to the car. Liz was waiting on a bench.  
  
"Hay, Thanks" Liz said being handed the cola.  
  
"No problem" Maria said she took a sip of her big gulp. Liz giggled.  
  
"Maria are you sure you should have gotten a big gulp, I mean we won't be stopping again" Liz said.  
  
"Liz I have an amazing large bladder, Anyway I can go on the side of the road" Maria said, there was a silence for a while then Liz and Maria started laughing.  
  
"God Maria I'm having so much fun" Liz said giggling.  
  
"Yeah me to, I'm not even thinking about guy's" Maria lied. Liz raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Okay fine, maybe I'm thinking about Michael but Liz I love him and I feel bad about telling him to take a hike last night. I cannot obsess about this god ugh I'm so sad" Maria said getting annoyed with herself. Liz put an arm around her friend.  
  
"We all get obsessed sometimes. Your in love that's all it's nothing to be ashamed of" Liz said trying to make her friend feel better.  
  
"Hay do you remember my 14th birthday party?" Liz asked trying to change the subject. Maria laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, It was so funny" Maria said, She looked at Liz.  
  
"Spin the bottle," They said in unison. They laughed together. Maria then made a disgusted face.  
  
"Me and Kyle, I can't believe I kissed my future step-brother" Maria said making a face. Liz began to laugh again.  
  
"Kiss! You had you tongue in his mouth, you would have gone at it on the floor if I'd not have stopped you" Liz laughed. Maria's jaw dropped.  
  
"Ohhh please, well you kissed Alex that night," Maria remembered. Liz smiled.  
  
"God no don't bring that up," Liz groaned. Maria and Liz's laughter calmed down slightly.  
  
"Alex is gone but at least we have each other" Maria observed, Liz pulled her in for another hug.  
  
"We'll always have each other I promise. And if at anytime Michael hurt's you I'll be there to mend your heart" Liz said. Maria smiled.  
  
"Ditto, and if Max hurt's you I'll kill him" Maria laughed. A guy came by the car and walked towards Maria and Liz who still sat on the bench.  
  
"Hay Miss is that your car?" The guy asked. Maria nodded.  
  
"Yeah why?" Maria asked.  
  
"Its go a flat tire" The guy said. Maria groaned.  
  
"Oh god" Maria sighed.  
  
Maria threw her phone into the back of the Jetta.  
  
"Great my battery is dead, God. Everything is going wrong," Maria said slumping back in her car seat.  
  
"Look I'll go call Sean. The guy's gonna go get you a tire and put it on for you so calm down" Liz advised. Maria closed her eyes.  
  
"God I wish I'd brought my grief relief" Maria said. Liz laughed and got out the car, She walked over to the pay phone.  
  
"Hay Sean" Liz said down the phone.  
  
"Liz, Hay where are you guy's?" Sean asked.  
  
"Um were stuck at a stop, were about a couple of hour's away. We got a flat tire, a guy's changing it for us so we'll be leaving soon." Liz said. Sean sighed down the phone.  
  
"Sean were sorry" Liz said.  
  
"It's okay, so I'm surprised you came with Maria. I mean our fling brake up wasn't easy," Sean said.  
  
"I know but I want us to be friends" Liz said.  
  
"Yeah, I better let you go. I'll see you in a couple of hour's then" Sean said.  
  
"Yup, Bye" Liz said she hung up the phone. Liz felt guilty about how she'd ended it with Sean. They'd gone out on many dates, But Liz couldn't continue with the relationship. A guy was helping Maria with the tire.  
  
"What did Sean say?" Maria asked  
  
"Oh nothing much, I don't think he minded" Liz said.  
  
"There you go Ma'am," The guy said in his southern accent. Maria smiled and fluttered her eyelids.  
  
"Thank you so much, I don't know how to thank you" Maria said with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"No problem, I'd better get goin ladies, I gotta get back to work" The guy said walking off.  
  
"Maxwell can we pull over, I need a drink" Michael said, Max reluctantly pulled over at the truck stop.  
  
"Want any thing?" Michael asked. Max shook his head. Michael jumped out the jeep and went into the store. Michael went up to the till and paid for his big gulp. Michael noticed something on the floor, Michael picked it up. It was an organic lip balm. Michael ran out to the jeep.  
  
"Michael why the hell did you get a big gu-"  
  
"Max they were here, Look I found thins" Michael said handing Max the lip balm.  
  
"Michael it's a lip balm" Max said unconvinced.  
  
"Look its Maria's" Michael said, He took the lip balm back and tasted it.  
  
"Ugh Michael" Max said disgusted.  
  
"It's Maria's all right, it tastes like her lips. And I know you can only bye these from Amy's shop she was telling me the other week" Michael said. Max jumped out the jeep.  
  
"Let's ask around, See if anyone's seen them" Max ordered. Michael nodded and he and Max parted way's, Max headed towards a couple of guy's standing by there truck's while Michael went inside.  
  
"Hay Miss have you seen this girl?" Michael asked a girl who was stocking the potato chip section; he pulled out the photo of himself and Maria. The girl glanced at it quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah she was here" The girl said.  
  
"Was she with anyone?" Michael asked wanting to know more.  
  
"Well I came into work about 15 minutes ago and she and a girl were sitting on a bench. The dark hared girl had her arm around the blonde one. They looked pretty upset and then a guy came over to them. I didn't take much notice after that" The girl said stacking potato chips.  
  
"What did the guy look like?" Michael asked getting worried. The girl sighed.  
  
"Look I didn't take much notice," The girl said annoyed, She began to walk away.  
  
"Please, Look I just want to know if my girlfriends okay. Please" Michael pleaded. The girl gave Michael a sympathetic look.  
  
"He was a large guy, He had tattoo's that's all I can tell you. But you're not far behind them. They left about ten minutes ago" Michael smiled and ran out the door.  
  
"Thanks allot" Michael yelled to the girl. Max and Michael met back at the jeep.  
  
"A girl saw them, she said they left about ten minutes ago. Guess what she said they had a guy with them and they looked pretty up-set" Michael informed Max.  
  
"We'd better get going. It's strange I thought they would be in Texas by now" Max said. He and Michael got into the jeep. Max started the ignition.  
  
"I hope there okay?" Michael said, He slipped the lip balm in his pocket. Max nodded.  
  
"Me too"  
  
Maria pulled up outside the Starlight Motel.  
  
"Can you see Sean?" Maria asked looking around the car park. Liz shook her head and got out the car.  
  
"I'll go take a look inside" Liz said, She slammed the door after herself and walked off. Maria also got out of the car; She slowly walked around the car to stretch her legs.  
  
"Hay" Someone yelled from behind. Maria turned quickly her feet got muddled and she fell to the floor, Maria banged her head on the kerb. Sean ran over and helped his cousin up.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria are you okay?" Sean asked. Maria was dazed.  
  
"Um yeah" Maria said confused, Sean opened the car door still holding Maria and sat her down on a car seat. Maria had a graze on her forehead which blood was seeping from.  
  
"Ahh damn you've got a cut, Let me get that" Sean said, He pulled a tissue from his pocket and placed it on the graze.  
  
"Thanks" Maria said. Liz came running towards them.  
  
"Hay, What happened?" Liz asked. Sean bit his lip.  
  
"Um I yelled and Maria turned around a little to fast and fell over," Sean said, Liz crouched down near Maria.  
  
"Are you okay?" Liz asked, Maria nodded.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine really" Maria exclaimed. Liz smiled then turned her attentions to Sean.  
  
"Hay, Sorry were late. Like I told you on the phone the tire and-"  
  
"It's fine, so are we going straight back to Roswell or staying here for some serious partying?" Sean asked, Liz shook her head.  
  
"Um no we've got shifts at the crash down, and we need to do some tidying up at your place so we'd better get going" Liz said. Sean nodded.  
  
"Do you want to get something to eat from the diner across the street?" Sean asked, Liz glanced at Maria.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Liz asked Maria, Maria nodded.  
  
"Yeah I'll see if they've got any band aids while were there," Maria said. Liz helped her friend out of the car. Maria put her tissue on the dashboard and locked the car.  
  
"I'll have a burger with the lot and a orange soda" Sean said to the waitress, he placed his menu back in the rack.  
  
"I'll have a bacon and cheese sub and a cola" Liz ordered, the waitress scribbled it down on her pad.  
  
"I'll have the same and just some coffee," Maria said. The waitress looked at Maria.  
  
"Would you like a band aid?" The waitress asked, Maria smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Maria said, the waitress nodded and headed off to kitchen.  
  
"So you gonna fill me in on your 'coming to pick Sean up' adventures" Sean asked.  
  
"There is nothing to tell, we talked, sang and had a flat tire" Liz said, she threw a smile in Maria's direction.  
  
"Yeah were more interested in your adventures" Maria teased. Sean smiled.  
  
"Look it was a nothing, me and a couple of buddies got drunk and they left I lost my money and that's it" Sean said, Maria rolled her eye's.  
  
"Yeah right" Maria said. The waitress brought the coffee jug over and pored Maria a cup of coffee. The waitress then searched in her pocket and pulled out a band-aid.  
  
"Here" The waitress said.  
  
"Thank you so much" Maria said gleefully.  
  
"No problem" The waitress said she walked off. Maria undid the aid and plastered it on her head. Sean tried not to laugh.  
  
"What, Do I look that stupid?" Maria asked Liz. Liz shook her head.  
  
"No it um look's okay" Liz said kindly.  
  
"I'm going to get some air, I still feel a little dizzy" Maria said getting up from there booth.  
  
"Are you okay?" Liz asked concerned. Maria nodded and left the diner. There was an awkward silence between Liz and Sean.  
  
"Look I thought we were cool" Sean said. Liz nodded.  
  
"Yeah we are, It's just awkward" Liz said, Sean nodded.  
  
"We'll get past it soon. You know I am sorry the way it ended" Liz said.  
  
"Yeah me to, Your in love with Max and theirs nothing I can do about that" Sean sighed. Liz looked out the window and watched Maria walking around.  
  
"Maxwell I'm starving, Can we stop at the diner ahead?" Michael asked. Max nodded.  
  
"Yeah, We be quick though" Max said. Max slowed down to turn off.  
  
"That's there Jetta" Michael yelled. Max looked.  
  
"There's Maria" Michael yelled again, Max stopped the car and Michael jumped out and ran towards Maria.  
  
"Maria!" Michael shouted across the car park. Maria looked around surprised.  
  
"Michael what-" Maria couldn't talk as Michael embraced her in a tight hug, Michael kissed her neck.  
  
"Are you okay, what happened to your head did someone hurt you?" Michael asked slightly out of breath.  
  
"Michael I fell over" Maria explained, Michael kissed her band-aid.  
  
"It's okay, Where's Liz" Michael asked. Maria frowned.  
  
"In the Diner with Sean" Maria said. Max came running up to Michael and Maria.  
  
"Where's Liz?" Max asked. Maria was confused.  
  
"What's going on? Is something up?" Maria asked concerned. Max and Michael frowned.  
  
"We came to find you, you were in trouble right?" Max replied. Michael removed his hands from Maria's waist and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Me and Liz came to pick up Sean he got stuck here," Maria explained.  
  
"Max" Liz said, She had seen them arrive through the window of the diner Max hugged Liz.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Liz asked.  
  
"We thought you were both in trouble" Max replied, Liz and Maria laughed.  
  
"What would you think that?" Maria asked.  
  
"The house was trashed, Kyle said you went off in tears, you left that note" Michael said.  
  
"Michael, The place was trashed because we were looking for Maria's lip balm" Liz explained.  
  
"Yeah and the note? What was wrong with the note?" Maria asked.  
  
"S.y.s what's up with that?" Michael replied.  
  
"See you soon, God Michael. I didn't have time to write a long not explaining everything" Maria said, She kissed Michael on his cheek.  
  
"I was crying because Maria said something about Kyle that cracked me up" Liz said.  
  
"Great so I missed the football game for nothing" Michael sighed. Maria punched him on the arm.  
  
"Hay, You missed it for me" Maria said, Michael rolled his eyes and pulled away from Maria.  
  
"Come on let's go into the restaurant I'm hungry" Max said, Liz smiled and walked with him.  
  
"I'm sorry you wasted your time" Maria said with a depressed tone. Michael sighed and pulled Maria into his arms.  
  
"You didn't I'm sorry I just really thought you were in trouble, I want to tell you something I-"  
  
"Me to Michael, Look I've been thinking allot today and after a conversation with Liz that left me hurt I've decided something" Maria said cutting Michael of in mid speech.  
  
"So have I" Michael said nervously.  
  
"I know we talked about this but, your are going to go home one day and yes you're with me now but if you go I will not be able to handle it. I can't believe I'm saying this" Maria said, Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"My heart is a fragile thing and it cannot be hurt anymore, so I'm saying goodbye now Michael. It's over between us it has to be for my own sake" Maria said, She kissed Michael on the lips and walked slowly away in tears. Michael stood there stunned and hurt.  
  
"I was gonna say I loved you" Michael muttered to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3; I'll be there when you need a friend- 2 months later!  
  
Isabel pulled open the blinds to Michael's apartment.  
  
"Wakey wakey" Isabel said perkily. Michael groaned and pulled the covers back over his head. Isabel rolled her eyes and went and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Michael I demand you get up now" Isabel said forcefully,  
  
"Will you shut up" Michael said.  
  
"Look it's time for a new out look on life Michael, Were going home for god sakes" Isabel said happily. Michael sat up.  
  
"I don't care, tell me when you're leaving and I'll be there," Michael said.  
  
"I know this is about Maria" Isabel said,  
  
"What what! No this is about earth and the humans that roam it" Michael said angrily, Isabel sighed.  
  
"I've never seen you like this Michael, I'm worried," Isabel said. Michael got slowly out of bed.  
  
"I've never had a broken heart before" Michael muttered quietly.  
  
"Michael Maria misses you" Isabel commented. Michael shook his head and pulled a T-shirt over his head.  
  
"I doubt that" Michael said, He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk and started drinking from it. Isabel walked over next to him and handed him a glass.  
  
"Look I don't need you coming over here everyday and trying to get me to come to your little group meetings at the Crash down, It's bad enough when Liz brings me a daily food packet from there" Michael said, Isabel laughed slightly.  
  
"Look were all worried about you, Maria is just the same" Michael scoffed.  
  
"Oh please, I saw Maria at school talking to that Neil guy," Michael said in a jealous tone. Isabel rolled her eyes.  
  
"They were working on a project Michael, Look I know Maria and she does miss you" Isabel commented.  
  
"Since when have you been so chummy with Maria anyway?" Michael asked.  
  
"Look me and Maria are friends, I better go" Isabel said heading for the door, Michael picked up his jacket.  
  
"I'll come. Only because I'm gonna ask Liz's father if I can have my job back" Michael said.  
  
"Good, It's nice to see your coming to your senses"  
  
   
  
Maria handed Liz some empty basket's which usually held Fries.  
  
"My shift's over, I'm going home to soak in a bath of bubbles," Maria said undoing her apron.  
  
"Um Maria do you want to come over later?" Liz asked, Maria shook her head.  
  
"No I've got things to do" Maria lied, Liz sighed.  
  
"Maria you need to snap out of this" Liz ordered. Maria went through to the back room of the crash down followed by Liz.  
  
"Maria your my friend but your behaviour lately keep's going up and down" Liz said.  
  
"What?" Maria said knowing what Liz meant but not wanting to admit it.  
  
"Maria, One minute your okay and the next your nearly in tear's. Were all worried about you" Liz said. Maria's lip began to tremble.  
  
"Look I'm hurting Liz, They found a way to go home and in two week's there going to leave and we'll never see them again. Why are you not up-set by this?" Maria asked tearfully.  
  
"They have been waiting all there life for this and I'm not going to be the one they say's they can't go. I love Max but this is his home planet were talking about and I can't tell him to stay and I won't" Liz whispered. Maria shook her head.  
  
"God Liz can you here yourself, you should be so upset I am" Maria said a tear rolled down her cheek. Liz hugged her friend.  
  
Michael, Isabel and Max walked in to the Crash down and sat at a booth.  
  
"I thought Liz was working?" Max said, Isabel rolled her eyes. Michael glanced quickly at the menu. Liz suddenly burst out the kitchen door followed by Maria. Michael looked at Maria in a daze, He missed her. Liz made her way over to the table, while Maria hesitated when he eyes meet Michael's.  
  
"Maria here" Max yelled, Maria slowly walked over. Liz was writing down Isabel's order.  
  
"Hay join us" Max said. Maria shook her head.  
  
"Um no I have thing's to do, I've got a bridesmaid fitting later an-"  
  
"Oh come on Maria for five minutes?" Isabel pleaded. Maria sighed and sat down next to Max. Isabel smiled and winked at Maria.  
  
"I'll have a galaxy sub," Michael said. Liz nodded.  
  
"Is that all?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yup, Maria do you want anything?" Isabel asked. Maria shook her head.  
  
"So how are the wedding plans going?" Max asked.  
  
"Mom is totally going over the top, But I think Jim's taking it okay" Maria said.  
  
"So you and Kyle will be brother and sister" Max said. Maria nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know it's kind of weird" Maria said she glanced nervously at Michael who was staring at the floor.  
  
"So only a week till the day, when will you be moving into your new house?" Isabel asked. Maria shrugged.  
  
"About a mouth, Mom and Jim are going to stay at Jim's place while me and Kyle stay at our place" Maria said. Isabel kicked Michael under the table. Michael sighed.  
  
"How you doing?" Michael asked shyly. Maria smiled.  
  
"Fine thanks you?" Maria asked.  
  
"Like you care," Michael muttered, Maria looked at Michael sadly. Maria got up and ran out the Crash down in tears.  
  
"Michael!" Max yelled, Michael shook his head.  
  
"Look just leave me alone, I don't have to be nice she ended it remember" Michael said angrily.  
  
"Go after her" Isabel demanded, Michael got up and followed Maria.  
  
"Hay wait up" Michael yelled, Maria kept walking.  
  
"Maria" Michael yelled again. Maria turned around her face wet with tears.  
  
"What" Maria snapped? Michael was shocked by her tears and couldn't find any words.  
  
"I'm... I like your hair" Michael muttered, Maria had straightened her hair out and it hung down.  
  
"Is that it" Maria said puzzled.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Michael asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know, something to make me feel less bad about the brake up," Maria said.  
  
"You ended it with me!" Michael yelled. Maria's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh please, you were about to brake up with me," Maria said.  
  
"I was about to say I loved you" Michael said, Maria frowned.  
  
"What? Michael I can't have you telling me this. The past month's I've been through hell. I love you and I always will, but maybe that's the problem" Maria said, Maria turned and walked away 


End file.
